Story of the Chosen One
by Y do u mock me so
Summary: Following Pious' version of Eternal Darkness. Starts of a week before his death onwards.
1. Night 1

**Disclaimer** Felt like doing the story from the evil guy's point of view! Pious Augustus and Alex is the only character so far from the game! It starts 7 days before the death of Pious.

**Author's note:** I have changed the story slightly, I was going to have a Achilles/Patroklus style thing going on between Augustus and his deceased friend; however I changed my mind because it doesn't make much sense if I don't start the story from earlier than a week before Augustus' decease.

I would like to make some historical facts known about the Roman army as I included some things which some readers may not know (if you do already then I apologise!) The leader of the Roman army would be the Emperor and he would have appointed generals to lead some of his campaigns. Under the Generals command are several legions, each commanded by a legate, which in my story is what Augustus is. It was NOT uncommon for a Legate to be a man in his late twenties if he had influential friends and family in the senate, which is what I am implying Pius Augustus had.

Another thing I would also like to make a correction for Pious' rank, in my story he is a legate NOT a centurion - a centurion is an equivalent to a sargeant. From the little booklet which comes from the game it says he is a wealthy nobleman which means he has to be an officer! So if anyone from silkon knights is reading you should take note!

**Night 1 – 3 hours after Dusk**

The night was clear and the air crisp. The moon shone its pale face down upon the hilly landscape, illuminating the sand with a soft light. Stars twinkled from their place in the heavens with smug satisfaction that they would outlast those on the earthly plain. A single straight pathway wound its way through the desert, a vain attempt by mortals to navigate through the harsh Sahara desert. Just off the pathway a Roman fortress had been temporarily set up for defensive purposes during the Emperor Augustus' reign.

A tall man, by Roman standards, walked out of his tent. He wore the military red tunic with leather sandals. His hair cascaded in dark waves down his head, sucking the darkness into itself; its length was a little longer than was customary for Roman soldiers. But he was legate _(commander)_ of the legion - even if there was no indication upon his person, and therefore above the rules. He had a generous mouth and doe like eyes, full of melancholy due to the burden of leadership and the fact that his best friend had be killed in battle the week before. His skin had a dark tan, like all the other soldiers, even the auxiliary troops from distant Gaul and Britannia, caused by the extensive exposure to the sun in the desert.

His tent was positioned on top of a singular hill; from the hill he had an excellent vantage point over the whole camp. There were little fires scattered around the camp some served as keeping the soldiers warm on such a chilly night, while others were funeral pyres burning the dead. On the other side of the hill was small Arabian town, undoubtedly most of the soldiers were there, getting drunk and enjoying the company of the Persian whores.

A woman came out of the Legate's tent. This woman was slightly smaller than the man, with curious blue eyes and mousy blond hair. She was wearing a white muslin toga, bordered with gold and sandals. 'Augustus come inside! It's freezing out here!' She tried to coax the _legate_ back into his tent.

Augustus sighed mournfully in response, but did not answer nor did he turn and look at his lover. The woman approached him and put her right hand on his left shoulder. 'It's not your fault!' She assured him. Augustus shook her hand off and walked down towards the town. 'You can't go out like that! What if your men see you like this?'

She ran after him and grabbed his shoulder to pull him back. Augustus spun around; his hand was raised as if he was going to strike her. He thought about it then let his hand down to his side and walked off without saying a word.

He walked into one of the taverns. The place was fairly crowded and dimly lit by torches on the walls. In the centre of the room a fight was taking place between a few legionaries and some locals. Augustus avoided the fighting and made his way through the tables toward the bar. None of the legionaries recognised him as he was in as much uniform as they were and he showed none of his badges of office. He ordered a wineskin from the barmaid, which she obligingly gave him. Immediately afterwards he left the inn, again he avoided the fighting.

He wandered the streets for a while; he finished all his wine and resolved to get some more, when a couple of whores called to him from an alleyway. They offered him their services, to which he drunkenly consented; all the while their pimp was watching discreetly from the doorway of his brothel, a few metres up the path, making sure the girls' client did not hurt them too badly. Once Augustus had finished with them, he threw them a bag of gold coins. One of the girls picked it up and cried in exclamation at the amount he gave them both – more than double their usual week's earning.

With the purse gone, he had no money left, but in his intoxicated state he was not bothered. Without any warning he burst into tears and slumped against a wall. The fear of exile or even execution was hanging over him, the Emperor had suggested as much in his last letter. 'I've failed my Emperor!' He sobbed uncontrollably to himself. Passers-by crossed over to the other side of the road and looked disdainfully at him – just another drunk soldier on the streets.

A centurion, along with several other soldiers came across Augustus. They had been ordered by their tribune (low ranking officer), to round up all the soldiers and bring them back to camp. The centurion stormed up to him and prodded him with his staff. 'Get up! You piece of shit!' he ordered. Then he hit him around the head.

Augustus started to laugh hysterically and wiped away his tears. This infuriated the centurion even further. 'Arrest this man! He will be punished when we get back to camp!' Two soldiers dragged Augustus, still laughing, to his feet.

He raised his eyes at the Centurion. He paled as recognition sparked in his eyes and gave the legate the military salute. The two soldiers let go quickly of his arms, as if they had just turn into two poisonous snakes. Hastily they too gave him the military salute.

'Sir…I didn't…recognise…' The centurion fumbled over his words.

Augustus quickly raised his hand to silence them. He swayed slightly, and then composed himself. 'That is enough! Continue with your duties – I won't report thish inshident to your commanding offisher – excuse me my tongue'sh a little thick.' Augustus waited until the centurion relaxed his stance slightly; then his mouth curled into a cruel smile and he added, 'I will deal with your punishment pershonally!'

He was not usually cruel towards his soldiers; only his excessive unhappiness over the Emperor's faith in him in finding an artefact that was as lost to him as the city of Atlanta was to the Greeks. In addition he had been drinking heavily for the past few days since he received the fateful letter from the Emperor. They looked at him apprehensively.

'Get out of my sight!' He roared.


	2. Day 2

**Authors note:  **I have been watching I Claudius, recently and I have been inspired! Take this into consideration when the Emperor Augustus appears. I have also revised chapter 1 and made some alterations. On another note I shall be making a link with my next story to my website which has new eternal darkness pictures! (I drew them)

**Some more historical facts:** 1. Augustus did not take the name '_Augustus'_ until 27BC along with the title of _'Emperor,'_ before this his name was Octavian and he lead as '_princeps civitatis' – 'first citizen_.'

2. In 32BC the Second Triumvirate (Augustus, Mark Anthony and Lepidus lead with dictatorial power) broke and there was a civil war in the struggle for power.

3. The battle of Actium in 31BC saw Antony and Cleopatra defeated by Augustus and he became the sole leader of the Roman Empire.

4. The Palatine Hill was where Augustus had his palace which has a lovely view of the city of Rome (it's nice I've been there!)

5. Hecatomb is a sacrifice of 100 oxen.

6. Latin – 'Greetings'¹

**Day 2 – The Second Hour (8 am)**

Augustus woke up with his face in a puddle of his own vomit. The smell filling his nostrils made him retch. He rolled onto his back and he raised his left hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

'Can I help you?' A passer-by gave his hand to help Augustus up, which he took. He muttered his thanks and glanced at his face – for a brief moment it was that of a rotting corpse, its hair was falling out and flesh hanging from bone. He rubbed his eyes quickly and looked again, but instead it was the smiling face of the helpful man. Pius once again gave his thanks and walked off.

'What was that?' Pius thought to himself. This was not the first occasion of this had occurred, recently it had been happening frequently and each time left him scared and confused. He fell to his knees and cried to the heavens, 'The All seeing gods are playing tricks upon me! Do I not give you sacrifices? Do I dishonour thee? I do not deserve my lot!' Such outbursts from Pius such as this were not uncommon; in fact he was rather fond of monologing.

Onlookers crossed over the road to avoid the strange man crying to the heavens.

A voice called him back to his senses. '_Salve_¹Commander! Emissionaries have been searching everywhere for you! We have some urgent news! I can't give it to you here!' He helped Augustus to his feet and motioned that they should return to the headquarters.

---

The doors swung open. Augustus strode into his office uncaring that his senior officers were witnessing him dishevelled from sleeping in the gutter. His face, hair and shirt were wet with perspiration and he felt exceedingly ill. He sat down on his throne-like seat and pressed his thumb and forefinger onto the bridge of his nose, he felt a tremendous headache coming on. The officers on the other hand were shocked at his behaviour but tried to hide their disgust.

'Well?' He demanded.

'You have a letter from Caesar Augustus.' Quintus, the senior tribune produced a letter out of the folds on his cloak and handed it to Pius. He turned the letter over and beheld the imperial seal; merely looking at it reminded him of the last time he was in his Emperor's presence…

'_The Caesar will see you now.' A clerk ushered Pius into the consul's office._

_The room was large, the marble on the walls were bright contrasting well with the scarlet of the drapery. There was a balcony overlooking the Palatine hill. Livia was sitting outside on a marble bench being fanned by two muscular male slaves. Octavian himself was looking at a map which hung upon the wall. He was a stout man of a cheerful disposition and it was easy to see why his soldiers liked him. He turned smiling to Pius and called him over. They greeted like old comrades with a manly hug. _

'_How long has it been my friend?' Asked Octavian._

'_Too long. Indeed it has been over three years since I last was in Rome.' _

_Pius and his legion had fought beside Octavian in the civil war against Marcus Antonius and he had taken part in the Battle of Actium, the victory that had left Augustus the undisputed leader of Rome. Pius had returned alongside Augustus on his triumphal return to Rome. Pius was then just twenty four and a senior officer in the army. He had made a name for himself at the battle of Actium, fighting through the enemy to retrieve a captured eagle. This resulted to his promotion to the rank of legate. _

_After the end of the Civil War, Octavian (leading as a princeps civitatis) had sent Augustus to Gaul to defend the borderlines. Not a very fitting role for an aspiring young leader such as Pius; however Octavian was just waiting until an opportunity for his favourite legate to prove himself to arise. The moment had finally come. _

'_Pius, I have heard rumours of a magickal artefact to be found along our boarders in Persia. The precise location is unknown but it is said to be around this region,' he placed his finger on the Eastern Syria boarder._

'_But Caesar what is the purpose of finding this artefact?' Pius asked._

'_It has been told to me in a prophesy that if I find it then Rome's rule would last a hundred millennia!' He left out the fact that the person who claimed it would become immortal; this piece of information had been told to him by his wife, who was keen on having the both of them deified. 'The reason for my sending for you is this, I would like you to go to Persia with your legion to recover the relic and give it to me. You will report directly to me!'_

'_I would be honoured Caesar!' he knelt and kissed the hand of Octavian. He retracted his hand and waved Pius' thanks away _

'_It is nothing my friend! Now that the matter is settled I have another favour to ask of you. Will you accompany my wife and I to dinner this evening? My daughter Julia has been exceedingly anxious to meet you…'_

Pius tore open the letter, breaking the seal with his thumb and forefinger. He perused the contents; it was of the same subtle threats that the last letter contained and demanding news of the artefact's whereabouts, it was evident the emperor was growing impatient.

In the rest of the letter the Emperor spoke of _'a terrible plague sweeping Rome and the surrounding countryside. The disease causes the person to decay over a period of a week; firstly the skin starts to peal and the insides start to malfunction, by the time of death the sufferer looks already like a severely decayed corpse. Thousands lie dead in its wake! I have fled Rome in fear for my life along with my wife and the rest of my family. It is my unfortunate duty to tell you that the plague has hit your farms; hundreds of your slaves are dead, along with your mother, sister, wife and son.'_

'Oh Dear gods!' Augustus exclaimed, wiping his brow.

'_The plague seems to be spreading to the East! It's highly contagious! I leave it to you to the course of action you should take. ' _

The men looked around the room trying to avoid Augustus' piercing stare. He read the second part of the letter aloud to those present, then placed the letter on his desk and pushed it from him fearfully. 'Do any of you know of this?'

One officer stepped forward; it was the oldest and Pius' most trusted advisor, Marcus. 'There have been rumours that some soldiers have contracted a terrible illness and the symptoms are those which you have just described.'

Pius inhaled heavily. 'Put them in isolation. Sacrifice a hecatomb to appease the gods.'

'At once, commander– ' He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the early tell-tale signs of the illness on Augustus, the excessive sweating and red patches on the skin. Augustus looked around the room, his eyes dilated and slid to the back of his skull. He slumped into his chair and lost consciousness.

---

Augustus next awoke a few days later, he saw his concubine bending over him and dabbing his forehead with a cold, wet cloth. He felt hot, very hot. His sheets were drenched in his sweat. The room seemed to be spinning. There was an acute pain ripping through his stomach. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw distorted figures in the shadows watching him. He attempted to warn Alexandria, but his voice came out as a broken croak.

'Rest my love.' She gently pressed him down in his bed; Augustus was too weak to resist.

The Doctor approached his bed; an Eastern healer with a shaved head and eyes with a strange purple tinge to them. He was unusually muscular for a man of medicine but he seemed to be doing his job well. He came with a pot of a suspicious looking substance and rubbed it on Augustus' chest.

'What will it do?' Alexandria queried the man.

'It should get rid of the bad spirits in his body. He seems to be recovering now…Come to my office, we have to talk.' Then he started muttering to himself, Alex caught fragments of his words as he walked out of the room. '…They are trying to take control of him…such magick…incomprehensible…never seen before…'

Alex turned back to her beloved, he stirred in his sleep; she stroked his hair and whispered in his ear, 'I'm just going out for a minute.' She crept out of the room and closed the door quietly.

'Keep a watch over him.' Alex ordered the slave standing outside the room.

The doctor was waiting for her around the corner, he gestured for her to be silent and Alex stealthily followed the doctor down the corridor. They went past the war room; the door was slightly ajar and the second-in-command and the other senior officers were discussing tactics against the approaching Eastern army.

The doctor led her down a stone staircase to his small but comfortable room. The walls were of stone and it was lit by the torches on the walls. There was a single bed on the right wall and a writing desk and chair against the wall opposite. Next to the desk were shelves full of medicines and painkilling herbs.

He offered her the seat and she sat down. Alex noticed on the desk was a large tome bound in leather and held together by human ribs bent for the purpose. Other various papers were littered across the table. Alex out of curiosity picked one up and the doctor gripped her wrist tightly so she was forced to let go. He grabbed all the books and papers then hid them underneath his bed.

'There is something I need to tell you about Augustus. You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you, my dove! He's in great danger; the ancients are after his soul. They want him in their power, such magick in his body! It doesn't bear to think about if they can use him to their ends!'

'What- what – what do you mean? I don't understand-'

'I was not sent from my homeland without reason. My deity sent me to keep watch over him. To protect him! But these ancients work in insidious ways – I could tell you things that- no, I'll spare you those details.' He coughed. 'This disease which has been wiping whole villages out. It has been spread by the ancient's magick and any mortal without magickal healing will be wiped out if they come into contact with it. But you don't need to know that…What I want you to do is to go out from the town and find this herb.' He bent down and picked up the only one left in the clay bowl on the bottom shelf. He handed this to her.

'Is this for his medicine?' She asked sceptically.

'It is. He needs it to recover.' The doctor lied through his teeth; he wanted her gone from the headquarters. Alex could tell but she did not let on and swept serenely out of his room.

Rithipol remembered back to when he first received his mission back in Cambodia. Mantarok, the deity and lesser god of his people, had called him down into his lair and presented him with one of it's hearts. '_I am sending you away; far west to the lands of the Roman Empire. You must hunt down and kill this man,'_ Mantarok put the image of Augustus in the doctor's mind. _'His name is Pius Augustus Corvus Luciens. Make sure you get close to him and do not kill him straight away. Do it when you feel the time is right and not by poisoning. Do not worry about when boy, you will know by subtle signs around you. Go now and do as I say. You may return once the task is complete.'_

He sighed and picked up the curved knife that he kept under his pillow; along its blade were strange runes carved into it. Rithipol ran his thumb along it to test if it was sharp enough and drew a small amount of blood. It was sharp and would fulfil its purpose.


End file.
